Confession in the hospital
by TheAnimeGirl4321
Summary: Youichi and Kimiko are best friends since 3 years old. They like each other but they are to shy to confess. Because of a night on the hospital, is that going to change everything? Note: Kimiko is an OC and i don't own Gakuen alice Have fun Ps- It's my first fanfict...be nice XD


Normal POV. (Youichi and Kimiko are 13 here)

Youichi was about to go sleep when he heard a cough from the dorm next to his.

-What the…-he said.

He walked and knock in his best friend door.

Kimiko Hyuuga, the youngest sister of Natsume, had been his friend since 3 years old and they are now 13.

-Kimi-chan? Daijobou?-he asked.

-Y-Yeah! *cough* Go *cough* away!-she shouted from inside her door.

Youichi was worried so he walked in the dorm and saw Kimiko on her bed coughing like hell and hugging herself from pain.

-KIMI-CHAN!-he screamed.

-You-chan go *cough* away. I'm fine.-she said with a weak voice.

Youichi ignored her and went to her checking her pulse.

-Kimi-chan let's go to the hospital, I will get Natsume-nii.

-No! I don't want to nii-tan to see me like this You-chan!

-B-But…

Kimiko's POV.

Damn. Damn it all.

Damn these missions and damn you Persona. I almost died in this mission.

I started coughing, and my chest was hurting, I used to much my alice this time.

I heard a knock on the door and someone said:

-Kimi-chan daijobou?

I knew it was Youichi. Oh crap…

-Y-Yeah! *cough* Go *cough* away!-I lied.

But he went in my dorm I gave me a horror look. Do I look so bad?

-Kimiko let's go to a hospital I will get Natsume-nii and Takeru-nii! - He said.

There's no way in the hell that I'm letting go my nii-tan see me like this…

I said that I don't want to my brother to see me like this and he grabbed me in bridal style.

I felt my cheeks hot.

-Put me down you pervert! - I glared.

He doesn't seem too much effected because he walked away to the hospital.

Oh damn…Nii-tan is going to be mad…

.

.

.

Youichi carried me until we got into the hospital.

He called the nurse and putted me down.

-Are you feeling better Kimi-chan?-he asked.

I nodded. I was a little mad at him I don't wanted to be here.

After 20 minutes, and staying on a hospital room reading a book Nii-tan entered kicking the door with a worried look.

-Oi daijobou?-he asked coming at me.

-Y-Yeah I'm fine now nii-tan...don't worry I can go to my dorm now.-I said faking a smile.

He stared at me.

-No you are staying here for the night Kimiko.-he said seriously.

-NO! You got to be kidding me, I can't sleep here! It's so noisy nii-tan and I don't want to be alone!-I shouted.

He rolled his eyes.

-You can sleep the all night alone in your dorm, but you can't in the hospital?

-But in my dorm I have You-chan right next to me!-I exclaimed.

It was true, If I needed something You-chan was in the next door.

Nii-tan sighed and went outside to call You-chan.

-Nani desu ka Natsume-nii?-he asked.

Nii-tan whispered something in You-chan's ears and his eyes went wide while his face was all red.

-NO WAY! Never! I don't want to! Not fair!-He exclaimed.

Natsume whispered another thing and You-chan calmed down.

-O-Okay then…-he said blushing making nii-tan smirk.

What the heck is going on?

Youichi's POV.

I waited outside in the waiting room to Natsume-nii talk with Kimi-chan better.

5 minutes passed and Natsume-nii calls me, then he whispers in my ear:

-You going to watch over her all night understood?

WHAT? NO WAY!

-NO WAY! Never! I don't want to! Not fair!-I exclaimed.

Then he whispered:

-Are u sure you want to her doctor to watch over her? I saw him a while ago flirting with a nurse.

I looked to his face and he was not lying.

I sighed.

-O-Okay then…-I said.

There's no way in the hell that I'm letting Kimi-chan be flirted with an ugly pedo.

Natsume POV

My work is done here.

I walked away kissing Kimiko's forehead and waving to Youichi and I saw that doctor, I went to him and growled.

-If you sexually harass my little sister, Kimiko Hyuuga I will burn you into ashes. Got it? - I gave my best glare.

Some nurses got scared.

He nodded with fear and I walked away.

Normal POV

After a nurse checked how I was, You-chan and I were alone.

He was sitting in an uncomfortable chair and his face is saying that he doesn't want to be here.

-Anou ne You-chan you can go sleep in your dorm if you want, I don't want you to get bored or uncomfortable because of me...-I said not looking at him.

You-chan ignored me. What a brat.

After 7 awkward minutes of silence he said:

-Who says I don't want to be here? Why do you think I don't want to be here Kimi-chan, I care about you.

I think he was blushing but I was not sure because I was looking in the opposite direction.

But the question is: I am blushing too?

I met You-chan when I was 3 years old and he was really a good friend. We are best's friends now but I confess I have a crush on him. But I don't want him to never know it, because he will call me baka and deny it. And then our friendship is going to over, and I don't want never that. He even wanted to stay in DA because of me…thanks to me he's doing missions. I started to like him when that bastard toke my first kiss away, but I was confident that I really liked him passed this all years. Youichi was my first friend and my only.

Should I confess?

_Don't be stupid…_

Who the heck-

_You're conscious._

Oh…

_You should confess you know? You freking like him since 3 years old!_

You don't tell me what to do! Go away!

_*sigh* you are the one who can make your future. Do whatever you want._

Whatever.

I stood up and looking at him.

Youichi's POV.

I freking hate this chair. I mean what the hell? How can a chair be so BAD?

-Anou ne You-chan you can go sleep in your dorm if you want, I don't want you to get bored or uncomfortable because of me…- Kimi-chan said from no here.

What does she mean with that? She thinks I don't care about her?

Oh man she's so dumb, a normal person would understood that I have a crush for her but NO, the infamous little sister of Natsume Hyuuga it's a dumb. Well sometimes…

I guess she have a little Aoi-nee inside her.

When I saw Kimi-chan for the first time it was weird, I hide automatically behind Takeru-nii legs.

Then she said "Yo" in a cool way, and I thought she would not be annoying like others girls so I said Yo too.

And I'm glad that I did it, I have a thing for this little girl. Well not so little since she can kick asses more than me but whatever.

My first kiss was with her and man it was weird, she was so close to me and I couldn't resist and man her reaction was priceless.

We promise to keep in secret and secret it is until today.

That's one of the things that I like in her, she keeps a secret for years.

I love when she glares at me like Natsume-nii glares to annoying people, and her eyes are just…who just don't kill to have ruby eyes?

I wanted to confess to her but I think she likes that bastard Kakeru, and that pisses me off. Everything was fine until he shows up. (A.N-Not saying that I hate Kakeru's ad, Youichi is the one who hates Kakeru for trying to steal Kimiko away ^^)

I'm afraid to be rejected and our friendship gets weird… I'm afraid that she would not talk to me anymore…only with that piece of *Pyo says pyoo here XD*

Finally I answered blushing a little:

-Who says I don't want to be here? Why do you think I don't want to be here Kimi-chan, I care about you.

She was looking at the opposite direction so I couldn't see her reaction.

Normal POV

-I hate you.-she said coldly looking at Youichi.

Youichi was confused.

-I hate how you are always protecting me, I hate how the fact you stole my freking first kiss, I hate how the fact you are really watching me like nii-tan told you to do, I hate how you blush when I kiss your cheeks, I hate how you hugged me when I was depressed, I hate you how much you take stand up every night to take care of me because off my alice shape. And I hate how much I love you Youichi Hijiri. I hate you so much.-she said with tears in her eyes and blushing.

Youichi said nothing. He was busy to try to figure out what Kimiko just said to him. A confess? She…loves him?

Youichi was about to answer when the doctor comes in.

-Okay princess how are you?-the doctor asked to Kimiko.

-Fine.-she glared.

The doctor examined her a little and then walked away.

Silence.

-K-kimi-chan?-Youichi asked nervously.

She didn't say anything.

She was waiting for the big NO.

-I l-love you too.-Youichi said looking away blushing.

Kimiko's eyes went wide and she looked at him blushing:

-W-What? You do? - She asked carefully.

Youichi stand up from the chair and went to Kimiko.

-Yes.-he said with a serious/red face.

Kimiko smiled.

-Then prove it.-she said with a sweet smile.

-H-How?-Youichi asked confused.

-Kiss me.

…

-WHAT?-said a tomato Youichi.

-It's just a damn kiss and nobody is looking…c'mon…-she said with an annoyed face.

_This girl is pervert. Reminds me of Natsume-nii_- Youichi thought.

-Okay okay, one kiss.-he said.

She smiled.

Youichi approached slowly and then his lips crashed into Kimiko's lips with both blushing.

Youichi POV

I'm kissing Kimi-chan…oh man she tastes like howalon.

Kimiko POV

Youichi kissed me gently. My second kiss, I'm so happy.

He tasted like mint. I liked.

Normal POV

Youichi stopped kissing Kimiko and stared at her eyes. He just melted in the fire that her eyes were giving at him.

-A-Anou Kimi-chan…y-you are mine now.-Youichi said looking away blushing.

-Baka, I'm yours since the 3 years old.-she smirked.

-True.-he smirked too laying next to her and hugging her.

Both felt asleep.

_In the next morning…_

Natsume's POV

I was there to see how Kimiko was and Youichi and then when I walked in the room I was a little shocked.

Youichi was sleeping with Kimiko in the same bed and he was HUGGING her.

AGAIN! It was cute when they were 3 but they are 13 now dammit…

-Yo Youichi wake up!-I said shaking him.

-Hmm? Natsume-nii….? NATSUME-NII?-he screamed falling from the bed and waking up Kimiko with a jump.

-What's up nii-tan?-he said trying to be calm and cool. Tch.

-Why he was sleeping with you?-I asked her while Youichi was next to me.

Kimiko studded up and stretched her arms before saying:

-He's my boyfriend now. =_=

_PY…_

_PY…_

_PY…_

_PYO O_

-WHAT?-I shouted.

Normal POV

Natsume glared at Youichi and then Kimiko and then Youichi again.

He walked in circles in the hospital room thinking.

-What is he doing Kimi-chan?-Youichi questioned whispering to Kimiko.

-He does that when he needs to think.-she whispered back.

Natsume stopped and both looked at him.

-Okay, Youichi and Kimiko I agreed with this relationship just because I see Youichi has my little brother, and he protected you all of this years, so Youichi take care of Kimiko and if you hurt her I will kill you, okay?-Natsume said with no expression on his face.

Youichi just stood there.

-H-Hai.-he answered shaking a little.-don't worry Natsume-nii, I'm going to take care of Kimi-chan!-said Youichi grabbing her hand.

Kimiko blushed.

Natsume smiled and walked away.

Natsume's POV.

I used the telepathy alice and talked with Takeru.

_Yo dude, guess what. (natsume)_

_What? (takeru)_

_Your brother is dating my sister. (natsume)_

_*laughs* Really? 'Bout time ne? (takeru)_

_HN. I kind of agreed with you, I pretended I was thinking about the situation and scared your brother a little. (natsume)_

_Lol dude, hey I have a mission tonight tell to Youichi 'Kay? (takeru)_

_Sure man and good luck. Over. (natsume)_

_Thanks. Over. (takeru)._

The end?

_._


End file.
